User talk:Walt Schmidt
RE: TRAS (NPO) Hi there - The reason I un-centered the images is because, as a general rule (and a part of the new Style Guidelines set to take effect within the next couple days), headers are discouraged on the wiki unless there is a specific reason to have them, for example, if one is using a panorama image in the middle of a larger article. In reality, the only purpose to maintaining the white space you speak of is to make the article seem longer than it actually is by featuring the images prominently. Now, I'd not have a problem with you undoing my edits, save one: that being the top banner, as under the Manual of Style, "headers" on pages - which that would be one - are expressly banned. Thank you for taking the time to discuss this matter with me, I look forward to hearing from you again. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Looks good! I thank you again for your willingness to discuss the matter and come to a compromise. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Problem Report Could you please leave a comment at explaining the purpose of the report? Thank you. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation A little tip A nice way to keep all your notes and tests to yourself is to put them in your own sandbox as a sub-page of your userpage, so it'd be at User:Walt Schmidt/sandbox. For handy reference I keep the link to mine on my user page, but if you want to keep it a little more hidden there's no need. Also, I see you've got my missions list on here, and to answer your question, it's all manual. Locke-(Talk| ) 14:38, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've moved the sandbox material from this page onto User:Walt Schmidt/sandbox. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:23, Tridi, 3 Pluviôse CCXVIII Your signature Please add to the end of your signature and ensure you close all tags in your signature and other contributions from now on. You should look through the talk pages you've signed with this signature to ensure you close the tags on those, too. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:24, Nonidi, 29 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Well, based off of Talk:Literacy rate, your sig does seem to need the change shown by this change. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:09, Nonidi, 29 Pluviôse CCXVIII Recent edits Furthermore, do not make User- and User talk-space oriented changes to mainspace articles. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:28, Nonidi, 29 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Well, the main thing to keep in mind is that this is an encyclopedia, and so edits to mainspace articles should be encyclopedic and informative in nature. The other thing to keep in mind is the Manual of Style, which includes —which has specific guidelines regarding use of fixed, floating, and z-indexed content. Now, aside from the code itself, our Manual of Style specifically states that use of bias in articles, which the content you included in the box could be construed as, is frowned upon. :Generally, I recommend you use things such as the box on userpages—I use it on my userpage, of course, and it's quite useful. The Manual of Style does not apply to userpages, which are seen as personalized spaces to put information related to yourself. :Please contact me if you have any more questions, and thank you for your continued contributions. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:17, Nonidi, 29 Pluviôse CCXVIII /tabs|This=2}} Welcome to my talk page, ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on . ---- . . . more to follow --Walt Schmidt 22:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) User Walt Schmidt My Talk Page • [[Walt Schmidt|'Nation Dorsai']] Walt! Hey there Walt! Nice to see you editting again. :) How have you been? — RogalDorn 17:58, November 10, 2013 (UTC)